


Reasons

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: The Crayons Verse [3]
Category: Bunnicula (Cartoon), Bunnicula - James Howe
Genre: Blushing, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If ever questioned about why he had his little 'fondness' for Chester, Bunnicula would probably just start chanting the word 'cute!' over and over. But if the person (or thing) who asked could read his mind, they'd get a more in-depth answer... And if Chester is the one who asked...</p><p>Is actually a sequel to 'Crayons', but only because it mentions something from it. You can probably just read this and infer what you need to understand the story, though I would recommend reading Crayons first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I LIKE THE IDEA OF BUNNICULA HAVING A CRUSH ON CHESTER WAY TOO MUCH OMFG??? I LITERALLY JUST WANT REQUESTS AND IDEAS PLEASE HELP!!
> 
> My friend has theorized that it may be because I couldn't see Chester's current character as returning Bunnicula's affections as they are now, so it's somewhat easier for me to just imagine Bunnicula having a crush as a starting point for a story, since I can still find a way to easily fit it into his canon behavior. Then I guess I progress the plots from there... It makes sense, normally I try to think of a scenario in which they would slowly spend more time together but... They LIVE together... So it's kinda hard, especially with Bunnicula's not-speaking-in-clear-english-half-the-time.

Bunnicula watched the dark screen in interest. It was nearing midnight, and for some reason he, Harold and Chester were watching scary movies. Well, he understood himself, partially Harold as well, but Chester... Why he agreed to it was a complete mystery...

"GAH!" Chester jumped, making Bunnicula jump as well. He looked up, giggling to himself at the wide eyes on the feline's face. Chester heard him giggle, and barely passed him a glare before another jump scare had him leaping in the air and off the couch.

Bunnicula laughed whole-heartedly at the sight, and he was fairly certain that Chester would have had some sort of witty remark if only he hadn't been so on edge. Bunnicula sighed and scooted over to sit next to Chester, gently patting his shoulder. Chester gave him a slightly confused look - With a hint of a blush, Bunnicula thought proudly. He simply turned his gaze back to the TV though, and he knew it took a moment before Chester did the same.

This was a pretty boring scene, Bunnicula thought. He easily lost himself in a moment of thought.

Bunnicula had a big crush on Chester. Chester knew about it, too, if he had any brain at all. He had received a picture Bunnicula had drawn of them kissing - He'd have to be pretty dense not to know.

That said, Bunnicula was also pretty sure that Chester  _could_ return his feelings. It was just the whole supernatural-vampire thing that was completely throwing him off. If he'd just get past that, then things could just be happy and simple. They already  _were_ simple, of course, but Chester evidently thought that there were more layers than there really were to this whole situation, with how he had been acting...

He felt Chester give a particularly powerful shriek from behind him, and he flinched. He swore he felt his skull vibrating, too. Bunnicula rolled his eyes again and grabbed for Chester's paw. It didn't even take half a second before he felt Chester's stare burning into his head, and he turned to meet it easily. He took a deep breath, and managed to slowly speak out a single phrase he knew Chester would understand...

" _Calm_."

Chester blinked but slowly turned his gaze back to the television set. Bunnicula smiled when he realized that Chester was deep in thought. He knew it because a bunch of bloody creatures showed up on the screen just then and he  _didn't_ scream or jolt.

He wondered for a moment what Chester was thinking of. Something to do with him, he was sure, though he didn't know what. Contemplating possible ulterior motives for comfort? Sounded possible. Or perhaps he was thinking about his own emotions?...

...Well, that wasn't particularly  _im_ possible, but it didn't seem likely...

"Bunnicula?" Chester whispered, getting his attention. He blinked and looked up, giving a grin in acknowledgement. Chester opened his mouth, but flinched from a scream on the television. Bunnicula glanced over to where Harold had fallen asleep, and reached over to pause the movie.

"Uh, listen... Why do you have a..."

Bunnicula's grin widened. He watched as Chester struggled to say the word. He saw a blush arise from under his fur, and Bunnicula giggled at the sight. Chester huffed and crossed his arms.

"Why do you have a... C-c- _crush_ on me?" he choked out, the word making his blush even more visible. Bunnicula beamed.

" _Cute_."

Chester blinked at the word.

"You think I'm cute?" he asked, looking away at this point just to hide his blush. Bunnicula pouted, realizing Chester must have misinterpreted his giggling as teasing. He moved so he could see Chester's face again, and nodded with a grin. He poked one of Chester's cheeks, and giggled again. The feline huffed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed the remote to play the movie again as a distraction.

"I am  _not_ cute," he muttered.

Just a few seconds after he said that, Chester let out a scream. Bunnicula giggled, and reached for the remote again to turn off the TV.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep after seeing that," Chester sighed, getting up to head into the study. Bunnicula followed eagerly, figuring he was in the mood to draw anyway. When they entered the room, Bunnicula went over to where a stack of paper was in his little corner, along with the crayons he used. As he grabbed the paper and the colors he needed, he noticed Chester staring at him. He turned and met the gaze, and Chester immediately turned away and grabbed a random book off the shelf in front of him.

Bunnicula giggled, and looked down at the paper in his hands, an idea forming. Chester wanted to know why Bunnicula liked him, huh?

He sat down and began to draw several pictures at once. He had to get quite a few new pieces of paper but it would be well worth it, he had decided. It wasn't long before the floor around him was covered in drawings and doodles of Chester doing things, to represent what Bunnicula liked about him. He heard paper rustle and he looked up to see Chester with a confused stare standing in front of him.

"So, are you gonna explain all this...?"

Bunnicula beamed and held up one of the drawings. Chester took it and examined it. It was a drawing of Chester holding a book, with the words 'smart things' on the cover. There was a thought bubble above him that just said 'many smart facts'. Chester blinked a few times before he connected the dots.

"You think I'm smart, huh?"

Bunnicula nodded happily, and motioned to all the other drawings. Chester sighed and sat down to look at all of them. After he had deciphered each drawing's meaning, he would fold it up and put it next to himself before moving on. Some of the drawings were pretty straightforward, like a drawing that had a picture of his face, with two red circles on his cheeks to show him blushing. He fought back a real blush upon seeing that one. Others were a little harder to figure out, and some had the meaning written at the bottom. There was one that had him hugging Mina, Bunnicula and Harold, and below that it had the word 'caring' written.

When he had finished looking at all the drawings, Bunnicula grinned at him, waiting to see how he'd react. Chester gave him a nervous smile, glancing at the pile of folded drawings.

"You didn't have to draw everything, you know..." he said softly. Bunnicula giggled at the sight of how Chester was so shy. He actually hadn't drawn everything, if only because he didn't want to wear down all his crayons.

Bunnicula glanced at the folded pieces of paper, then up at Chester's face. Chester sighed, knowing what Bunnicula wanted.

"Yeah, I guess I can keep 'em."


End file.
